Morbid Allure
by Trans
Summary: He is mine. My pet. My beautiful porcelain doll that I play with at night. I will never let him escape me. ShuuichixYouko


**Morbid Allure**

**Warning: **This is rated R because it is straight from my perverted/demented mind. This was written at four in the morning and may be prone to extremely confusing-ness. ShuuichixYouko (The teenage Shuuichi for those of you who are thinking about Kurama's little brother...you more perverted Than I am...)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...and Thank god...

**AN: **This is like Oppressive Darkness...but the tables are turned. Its spawned from the idea that Humans are more horrible than any demon...a human's mind anyway. We really are scary creatures if you ponder on it for too long.

**Deticated: **To Moe. Thanks for helping me out of my stupid angsty mood! I feel wooterific today!

Human minds are the most twisted of them all. The most horrific of creations are brewed there. Demented fantasies. We are uninhibited, and free of the good faces we put on for society. Only in our minds can we melt into the raw thoughts and emotions that make us. Our dark sides...where we can really be worse than the scenarios that we create.

Soft, luscious, flesh gliding under my fingernails, red lines forming as I do so. He is so strong...but so fragile. I can feel the thin wisps of hair that fall over his face when I kiss him... I can taste it in his blood that falls from where the chains cut him. He is mine. My pet. My beautiful porcelain doll that I play with at night.

He tries to fight me, deny my possession, but he can't escape my grasp. He is trapped you see in intricacy of my mind. My dark...slippery...hungry mind. He should have seen it when he first came to me. A spider always wants to eat. My web was spun, but never...never should I have been as lucky as to make a catch. Its unreal to have something tangible in my mind, when others must make their own phantoms from scratch.

He is so delectable, his form silhouetted in dim lighting. Shadows fall over his naked curves, and dance when ever he shivers. At first he wasn't as pliable. He refused to bend to me. Break to me. So proud and noble, He claimed that I was the weak one. Oh but how could one not be when they yearn to control one such as him.

I am human, weak in body, inextricable in mind.

Wild and free. He was better than fresh breezes, and mountain lakes when I first took him. And all I could think is that he was mine. A demon is most human's darkest fears, meandering out of our own imaginations to taunt our flaws. Such marvelous creatures we make, that it is a pity that we choose ignore them.

They beg to constricted, and forced into submission. So strong, but they weaken quickly under a steady hand. Only resilient ones...like mine continue to fight. That is why I must keep him bound in these irons forged by his own defiance.

Each day I pull them tighter until I can feel him shuddering against my chest. His breathing comes pained, panting erratically on my collarbone. My precious pet why do you do this to yourself? I will always love you...I can't let you runaway from me.

Silvery strands of hair mat against his perspired forehead as I press him down on our blanket of rose petals. Red for seduction, and black for ink that spills from my heart. For a second his golden eyes catch on mine. He looks so lost...so disbelieving of his capture.

Ahh...but he came to me, he must remember. He must pay the piper for my hospitality. He's indebted to me. He's become my one precious thing. My satin tine lovely to wait in my bed.

The shackles press deeper as he flinches from my touch, but the pain of lacerated flesh freezes him in place. His sweet mouth open and gasping is too great a lure, and I devour them with the hunters nostalgia. He whimpers into me with pain. His emotions are so ill concealed in moments like these. That demonic resistance that makes me so excited wears oh so very thin. On my very whim I can make those cold calculating eyes widen to their full extent. Golden pools surrounding dilated voids.

I'll forgive his lack of respect. His obedience will be learned over time...

Crimson rivulets that match my own bloody locks trickle down his wrists, and from under the collar fastened on his neck. First I examine his hand. The sooth plains of his palms separating into five long digits. His wrist is so dainty, but strong, I know to hold his whip which I have so easily adopted into my own arsenal. I dab my tongue over the wound he's made by his jerky motions. It is rich, and salty on my taste buds. Its essence is better than my own, more fiery, but subdued at the same time.

I kiss him again, letting him taste his own flavor. Watch his reaction. He is ignoring me I can tell...Such blank eyes. That will not be tolerated.

My teeth graze down the camber of his swan like throat. I can feel his rapid pulse under my mouth. No he can't ignore me. I am anything and everything around him. I surround him. I control him. I touch him. I love him.

"You are mine..." I whisper melodically.

He swallows, a ripple down his throat, and gives no reply. I'm lapping at the steady flow of blood that pools from his metallic collar. Biting and licking a steady path up his shoulder and to the shell of his ear.

"Do you regret choosing me? Perhaps you were too enamored in my bodies good looks?" I blow gently into his fluffy ear. It twitches uncontrolled by its owner.

A growl reverberates in the base of his throat.

"I feel so lucky to have an exquisite thing like you as my own. I'm glad you chose me Youko." I dip my tongue over the ears base, and playfully tug on the tip with my teeth. I allow my hands to move downwards, Sliding over every muscled valley, and masculine bulge.

I press closer. "I glad I'll have you forever. All to myself."

He groans as my hand caresses the prize I've found. I want every bit of him. Under me. In me. Around me. I can't get enough of this demon. This demon to plague my mind for so many years. Lustful thoughts, and dirty fantasies. But with him they are real. I can feel and taste them. I'm no longer held back by my morals. This is my corrupt moment. My perfect slave.

Smooth artful movements. I move slowly so he can feel every sensation. Every word I mutter in his ear. Ever moment I display my possession over his soul, and he melts like clay in a sculptures hand.

No. No one could ever resist me. The demons in the shadows, or the naive people walking around me. I'm the tempter with a hidden agenda. The poisonous flower to sprout amongst the daisies. And this is my pet. A demon who chose a human as his nest, with out considering the consequences.

A faint beeping reaches me, and reluctantly I draw away.

"I'll be back tomorrow night my love."

He shivers as I descend one last kiss upon his lips.

With that I wake up. I have school. My alarm clock is turned off with the swoosh of my hand. I pull myself out of bed, and begin to get dressed. I turn in one fluid movement and stare at my reflection in the mirror. So innocent my flawless face looks back.

"Be good and wait for me..."

AN: sorry but this is a one-shot


End file.
